


Water

by Tree_Hugger_Lez_Lover



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: Angst, Based on a song, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28059255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tree_Hugger_Lez_Lover/pseuds/Tree_Hugger_Lez_Lover
Summary: Maura can't sleep.  She must confess her feelings to Jane.  But how will Jane react?  Based on the Pentatonix song, "Water."
Relationships: Maura Isles/Jane Rizzoli
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	1. Maura's Confession

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Rizzle-land! Still going strong so many years later. Makes me so happy. I'm back with my second attempt at writing. This time it's multiple chapters. Short chapters, but still! Once again inspired by Pentatonix over here. This time the song is "Water." So this story has a bit of angst. We'll just have to see where it takes us. Thanks to my lovely wife for the encouragement and editing. All mistakes are mine.

Maura rolled over and sighed. Another sleepless night. She looked at her bedside clock. 10 past 2. 

Another night of thinking of Jane. Thinking of what could be. From simple things she wanted to do, like holding hands while driving on their way to crime scenes to Jane holding her from behind while she washed dishes after dinner together. Of course she would let her mind wander to less simple things, such as passionate kisses and even making love to Jane. Although she had to admit that she felt guilty for thoughts about the latter. 

As her mind worked through her feelings for Jane yet another night, she began to feel the stirring of need. The need to see Jane immediately. 

Without analyzing it any further or caring what time it was, she got dressed, grabbed her keys, and left her house. She drove the silent streets of Boston to Jane’s apartment, trying to remain calm. The dam was going to break. She just wasn’t sure if she was going to drown in it or be awash with relief.

She arrived at Jane’s apartment and knocked on the door. She didn’t want to let herself in at this time in the morning and give Jane a scare. There were a few quiet moments and then she heard Jane knock into something and curse, but she finally opened the door.

“Maur’? What time is it? Are you okay?” Jane questioned, while rubbing the elbow she must have bumped.

“It’s early. Can I come in?” Maura replied distractedly. Usually one for accuracy, she couldn’t be bothered to look at her watch and give the actual time – not when her mind was so preoccupied with the task at hand. 

“Yeah, of course,” Jane said, still a little worried about the doctor showing up at her door so early in the morning.

Maura walked in and hung up her coat by the door. She sat down on the couch, perched on the edge, nervous. 

“You want some tea?” Jane asked.

“No thank you, Jane. I would really like it if you came over here and sat with me for a bit, though,” Maura responded.

Jane quickly made her way over to the couch and sat next to Maura. She gave the doctor her full attention.

“Sooo...” Jane dragged out, “What’s going on?”

Maura nervously fiddled with her hands. Jane placed her hand over the doctor’s and looked into her eyes.

“You know you can talk to me about anything, Maur’,” Jane reassured.

Maura took a deep breath. She thought back to the countless sleepless nights she had. To the years of friendship she had with Jane. To the years of yearning for something more. 

“I -” Maura’s voice cracked. She waited for it to pass. “I can’t take this any longer, Jane. I can’t sleep anymore. I am worried this will push you away, but I have to tell you the truth. I love you, Jane. I’m in love with you. And I have been for a long time. I need you like I need water.”

Jane sat in stunned silence for a moment and then got up from the couch. She stood, her back to Maura, shaking her head slightly.

“Maura, I can’t,” Jane said in a whisper, almost to herself.

The doctor’s eyes started tearing up. She felt as if the world had started to tilt sideways. She had just summoned up the courage to admit her want – her need – and she was left grasping at thin air. As if her body was on autopilot, she grabbed her coat and left Jane’s apartment without saying another word. Jane turned just in time to see the apartment door closing.


	2. Jane's Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane ponders Maura's confession. How will she react?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again. It's been a rough couple of weeks at work, so I'm escaping into writing for a bit. Thanks for joining me on this journey. All mistakes are my own.

Jane placed a hand over her stomach. She felt as if she was going to be sick. Did she just push Maura away? Did she possibly lose the best relationship she’s ever had? She quickly made her way into the kitchen and grabbed a glass from the cupboard. She filled it with some cool water from the tap and slowly sipped it to try to quell the nausea. 

The detective made her way back to the couch and sat back down. She could still smell Maura’s perfume lingering in the air. She sat her glass down on the coffee table and closed her eyes. Jane was hit with a barrage of emotions. Fear, guilt, longing, excitement, shame. 

Didn’t Maura understand their unspoken rule? Sure, they might have held a meaningful glance too long far too often, and yeah, they may linger with a caress to the back, but they never, ever spoke of it. They just enjoyed the little glimpses they got into what could be. That delicious torture of something simmering beneath the surface, just ready to boil over – ready to rage like a fire and burn down everything in its path.

Could Jane take that leap? Could she live her life for herself? Not for her mom, her coworkers, her friends’ expectations and assumptions about her? Could she put herself first and live an authentic life? It’s not that she hadn’t thought about Maura being in a relationship with her – she had plenty of daydreams about that. Songs that reminded her of Maura, too. But could she allow herself to be happy? To conquer the what ifs? To overcome all the fears for this next step in their relationship?

The glass of water sat there, almost taunting Jane. _“I need you like I need water.”_ She smiled. She was sure Maura could tell her exactly how many hours a human could survive without water. But that it was in fact needed for survival. Jane took a deep breath. She knew she could do this. She knew she was strong enough for this next step. Maura had been brave enough to admit her feelings to her; now it was time to do the same. No more simmering. 

Jane grabbed her keys and started driving the quiet streets of Boston to Maura’s house.


	3. Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane arrives at Maura's house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter. Thanks for reading. :)

Jane pulled up to Maura’s house and turned off her headlights. She looked at the car clock – 5:40 AM. She winced. Maybe this wasn’t the best idea. 

“No”, she thought, “I owe it to her to let her know how I feel, too.”

The detective got out of the car and gingerly closed her car door, careful to not wake the neighbors. She noticed Maura’s lights were off in the house, so she let herself in. She looked around the living room and kitchen first to make sure Maura wasn’t there and then proceeded upstairs.

Jane made it to the master bedroom. Maura’s door was open and she could see the doctor still sleeping in her bed. The faint morning light was gently streaming through the curtains. Maura looked so beautiful in the morning light. The way it shone on her hair and gently warmed her face. Jane leaned against the door jam and admired the doctor for a few moments. Her heart swelled with love. She knew she was making the right decision.

Slowly, Jane walked into the room, sat on the edge of the bed and gently started rubbing Maura’s upper arm. The doctor hummed approvingly and slowly opened her eyes.

“Jane?” Maura sleepily asked.

“Hey,” Jane smiled.

“What are you doing here, Jane?” Maura questioned. The doctor started to wake up more. She slid away from Jane’s touch. She moved to sit up, leaning back against the headboard, arms crossed in front of her chest.

Maura was shocked Jane was here, especially in her bed. When she confessed her feelings earlier and Jane clearly didn’t reciprocate, she expected the detective to avoid her for a while. She knew it would be painful. And she knew the ache in her heart would never truly go away. The life she had imagined for them was just within sight. It had been tangible. But Jane had closed that door, dimmed that light.

The detective wasn’t deterred by Maura’s abrasiveness. She held out her hand and waited for Maura to take it. With some hesitance, Maura held her hand. Jane smiled and started to stroke it softly. The doctor looked at her with a question in her eyes.

“Maur’, I messed up earlier.,” Jane confessed, “I shouldn’t have told you that I couldn’t. I was – I was just surprised that you, you know, said what you said aloud. I wasn’t expecting it. I wasn’t ready for it. I never actually believed we would talk about it, you know?”

Maura gave her a sympathetic smile.

Jane moved her hand to Maura’s face and caressed it. She looked into Maura’s eyes.

“I am so sorry for hurting you and for how I reacted,” Jane continued, “But I’m here now. And I love you, Maura. I’m _in_ love with you, too. I have been for a long time, but I just wasn’t able to admit it. Can you forgive me for how I reacted?”

Jane looked hopefully at Maura.

The doctor smiled, eyes gleaming with tears again. This time for a different reason. 

“Of course, Jane, come here,” Maura beckoned.

Jane moved up the bed and snuggled into Maura’s side. They turned to each other, warm breaths mixing, and finally they kissed. 

They were both a little nervous about the new path they were setting out to explore, but they knew that they would be just fine. After all, time had shown that they could get through anything together.


End file.
